


[网王][越不二]百题-你说明天会晴

by chijoy



Series: 網球王子 [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chijoy/pseuds/chijoy





	[网王][越不二]百题-你说明天会晴

**明日は晴れると君が言う。你说明天会晴。**  
  
  
  
——那，就这样吧。  
  
——不要觉得亏欠。  
  
——不用担心。  
  
——好。再见。  
  
  
说这几句话仿佛用了很大的力气，直到电话里传来“嘟——”的长音，手指也使不上劲去按下挂机键。靠着墙的躯体无力地一点一点滑坐下去，手机也被随意地扔在一边。  
  
不二把额头顶靠在双膝上，嘴角没有挂着一贯的微笑，眼里却也酝酿不出泪水。  
  
早有准备了不是么。  
得到这个答复也不过是印证了自己一直以来的想法——或者说忧虑，但无论如何，总不是一刀切断的锐利疼痛，没有鲜血的喷发。  
疼痛都隐藏在皮肤之下，被漫长得时间拉扯得毫无鲜明感。  
  
  
只要得到这一个答案就足够了吧。  
其他的那些自己忍耐了3个月的疑问和委屈，都不需要再寻求答案了。自己也不需要再为他找那么多理由那么多借口，也许都不过是自欺欺人罢了。  
  
  
怨恨过么。应该是有的。  
但是现在也都没有了。怨恨和爱情一样容易让人变得愚蠢，看不清事实，找不到自我。就像他最初的一头热，以为整个世界都围着那个人转，以为只要毫无保留地给予，便一定会让人感动。  
  
那段时间他把自己忘得很彻底。  
  
  
已经忘记最初爱上的理由了，而现在就连分开的原因也模糊得让人捉摸不透。却并不会再困扰他了，虽然这三个月来，他一直苦苦寻找让自己支撑下去的理由，或者是让自己放弃的理由，开始当结果真正到来的时候，“为什么”已经变得毫不要紧了。  
  
分开了，便是分开了。  
再多的解释也没有用，再多的解释也不过是变相的伤害。  
  
  
在顶楼的楼梯间靠墙坐着，能听到天台上淅沥沥的雨声。  
这雨连绵了多久了呢，像是比这漫长的拉锯战还要长久。空气潮湿得让人快要发霉，把那些日子里低沉的情绪渲染得更加阴郁。  
  
  
不二相信自己只是需要时间缓一缓。  
去忆起一个人走路一个人吃饭一个人看书的心情。  
  
便可以了。  
  
  
  
抬起脸站起身，用两根手指撑出嘴角的弧度，然后保持。  
微笑是多么让人安心的表情，它不仅仅是伪装，也是自我安慰。  
  
  
刚走到楼梯的拐角，不二便看到一个熟悉的身影依墙站着。  
一种强烈地不舒适感升起，仿佛被窥视了最难堪的心情。  
  
  
不二前辈。  
那小孩却毫不窘迫地喊着不二的名字，似乎自己从一开始就是光明正大地站在那里等待着。  
电话那头的混蛋你以后便不必再理会了。  
  
  
这样的一番言辞让不二无法回答，无措地站在原地，勉强挂着已经失去意义的笑容。  
  
  
从今以后——  
  
越前一步一步逼近，琥珀色的眼睛是单纯到纯粹的执着与渴望。  
  
我送你回家。  
  
我替你挡风。  
  
我来握住你的手。  
  
我听你讲笑话，讲鬼故事。  
  
我让你捉弄。  
  
我给你买芥末。  
  
  
  
不二错愕地看着越前，对方回以骄傲的神色。  
一时间窗外的雨似乎开始变本加厉，敲打在玻璃上声声震耳。  
  
  
不二前辈。  
越前靠近不二耳边用手指轻敲着他的左胸膛，低声说道，  
外面也好，你这里也好，明天就会晴的。  
  
  
有我在，所以安心吧。  
  
  
2011/5/24  
by某白  
  



End file.
